


A Night at Twilight Town

by romaneedsatoma



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, No KH3 spoilers, another way to summarize this:, can be set any time after riku returns to the light honestly?, the gang gets lightly tipsy in twilight town, tw for alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romaneedsatoma/pseuds/romaneedsatoma
Summary: On a rare day off, Goofy, Donald, and Mickey spend the night chatting at a bar in Twilight Town. Mickey wonders if he's becoming a father.





	A Night at Twilight Town

It was nighttime in Twilight Town; presumably anyways, as the sun never truly set on this world. People were filtering off of the streets into their homes and some restaurants for dinner, children had been sent home and into bed a while ago, and Goofy led Donald and Mickey to a bar.

“Wow, I always love visiting Twilight Town! It’s such a peaceful place,” Mickey said, looking around and clapping his hands together.

“I wish it was like this every time we visit. We always end up being attacked by Heartless,” Donald said in a grumble that made his words even more intelligible than usual. Mickey was used to it enough to understand but there was still a moment of silence while he deciphered. “I _said-_ ”

“Hey guys, here’s the place!” Goofy interrupted, stopping and turning to wave a hand at the front of the building. It was low and squat, the classic clean exterior mismatched with stray boxes that characterized a lot of Twilight Town and a plain sign stapled about the door that read just ‘Twilight Bar’. “Sora and I dropped in here once when we got lost.”

“You took Sora into a _bar?!_ ” Donald puffed up and narrowed his eyes at Goofy but Mickey laughed and ushered the other two in before any bickering could ensue. The inside of the building was about the same as the front; neat and respectable. There was a long bar to sit down at dominating the room with booths and tables along the walls, framed photos hanged up of various town events over the past few years. It seemed to be a slow night, only one man at the bar and a gaggle of friends in one of the booths, and the bartender perked up when he saw the three enter.

“Ah, Goofy and Donald! And Mickey, is it? What an honor. Come in, come in.”

“Weird not to be the one recognized first,” Mickey murmured and Goofy let out a laugh as the three sat down at the bar and ordered a first round of beer.

They kept up a fast paced chatter as they worked their way through their drinks, mostly Goofy and Mickey carrying the conversation while Donald threw in snarky comments. It had been awhile since they had the free time to go out; usually they were too tired between missions or immediately thrown into the next one without a break. The next day they were due back at the Disney Castle to see Minnie and Daisy, maybe Max if they got lucky, but tonight was dedicated to the three of them.

Originally Sora was supposed to tag along but he cancelled at the last moment to run off with Riku. Donald kicked up a fuss about Sora cancelling all of an hour before they were going to leave but once they set out, it became a blessing really. Donald and Goofy didn’t get alone time with Mickey anymore. (And it was nice to go somewhere without the walking danger magnet they called their best friend attracting Heartless.)

Mickey sipped his drink, falling silent as Goofy and Donald started arguing about the details of a recent story of theirs. He rested his cheek on his hand, staring at his drink then looking to his friends.

“You guys have kids. What’s it like being a father?”

“I have annoying nephews,” Donald countered.

“Nephews who you love very much!” Goofy laughed then returned Mickey’s gaze. “Why, are you and Minnie…?”

“No, no. We’re both too busy right now for that. Maybe when times are peaceful again.” Mickey laughed as well, sitting straight and taking another drink. “No, I was actually thinking about Riku.”

“ _Riku’s expecting a kid?!_ ” Goofy yelped and Donald swatted him.

“No, you idiot! Mickey means he feels like Riku’s dad, right Mickey?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure, that’s why I was asking!” Mickey had a good-natured smile, shaking his head at his friends’ antics. Goofy hummed in thought, holding a hand to his chin, and Donald scratched his head.

“Well, it’s not an easy thing to describe! I mean, my relationship with Max is far different than my relationship with my dad, and I’m sure Donald’s relationship with his nephews is different too!” Goofy shrugged, hand still on his chin. “I suppose… it’s a deep bond, when the relationship is a good one. All I want is for my Maxie to do well in school and stay safe. I’d like for him to be a bit friendlier with me, but well, teenagers.”

Goofy cut himself off by letting out a laugh and Donald rolled his eyes. “Max is old enough now that he can hardly count as a teenager.”

“Well, he sure doesn’t _act_ like it!”

Donald sighed and moved the conversation along. “With my nephews, I’m protective of them, I _guess._ They bother me all the time but I’d never let anything happen to them.”

“Parental instincts are a big factor. The urge to protect them and see them grow up right. Every parent worth a lick has them.” Goofy nodded eagerly and Mickey mimicked the motion.

“That sounds about what I thought. I know Riku has his own parents and I’ll probably have a litter of mice someday, but whenever I see him in combat, I always feel this- this mix of anxiety and pride. He’s doing incredible and I’m so proud of his progress but I’m terrified of him getting hurt. Guess that’s why I’m always glad that I’m the one traveling with him. I can keep an eye on him!” Mickey let out a laugh and finished off his drink, shaking his head. “I wish I was his father sometimes. He deserves the guidance of a father. I hate imagining what it has been like the last few years for Riku and Sora, all this fighting and conflict without any parental guidance or comfort.”

“Well, I think you’ve given him plenty of guidance!” Donald said at the same time that Goofy said, “sounds like you’re acting as his father anyways!” They gave each other a look and both repeated themselves louder, trying to talk over each other, and Mickey shook his head with a grin.

“Don’t you guys ever feel that way about Sora?”

They fell silent at Mickey’s question, Goofy frowning thoughtfully while Donald nodded eagerly.

“All the time!”

“I wouldn’t say what I feel towards Sora is really paternal. I’m protective of him but not as much as I am of Max, it’s not the same. But I do know what you mean. We’re their guardians! It’s our duty to make sure they stay with the light and grow up strong!” Goofy hit his fist into the palm of his other hand, like a judge slamming down a gavel, and his two friends nodded in agreement.

“To duty,” Donald chirped, raising his glass, and Goofy and Mickey mirrored his movement. It looked odd, with Goofy’s only halfway through and Donald’s near full while Mickey’s glass was drained. Donald’s drink swished as they clinked together, the beer spilling out into the other glasses, and he let out a squawk and pulled the glass back to his chest. Mickey and Goofy laughed, both of them putting their glasses down.

“To duty,” Mickey repeated to himself, a smile still stretched across his face.


End file.
